


Cygnet

by NifflersNogtailsNargles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles
Summary: Emma fought back the nerves as they threatened to overwhelm her. This wasn't anything last time. Last time she had been nineteen, she had been alone. This time, she was married to the man she loved, and had more family than she knew what to do with. Still, she couldn't shake her nerves.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Cygnet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge - A fandom you love, but have never written for. 
> 
> A/N - Unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own. I do not own Harry Potter in any part, the characters and the HP universe all still belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Last I checked. * sighs in disappointment *

Emma fought back the nerves as they threatened to overwhelm her. This wasn't anything last time. Last time she had been nineteen, she had been alone. This time, she was married to the man she loved, and had more family than she knew what to do with. Still, she couldn't shake her nerves.

That's why she had called her mother.

“Emma, sweetheart what's wrong?”

She flicked her eyes upwards, away from the cinnamon-laced mug of hot chocolate she'd previously been boring holes into.

“What? Why would you assume something's wrong?”

Mary-Margaret raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Maybe because you haven't said anything in over five minutes? Now, tell me what's going on with you.”

Emma sighed. Usually she was far better at hiding her emotions. From everyone except Killian. Killian _always_ knew.

“Nothings _wrong_...exactly. I just have some news. It's big, and I'm not sure how to tell Hook.”

Mary-Margaret beamed. “Oh Emma, you're _pregnant_!”

Emma's eyes widened in shock. “What the hell, Mom? How did you know?”

She giggled giddily before replying. “I've had my suspicions for a few days now. You've been looking so pale and tired. Not to mention how distracted you've been. Oh Emma, I am thrilled! This is wonderful news! How far along are you?”

Emma smiled, warmed by her mother's enthusiasm. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to this feeling of love and acceptance.

“Six weeks.”

Mary-Margaret felt her eyes fill with tears as she gathered her daughter up in a tight hug.

“I am so happy for you. And don't worry about Killian, he's going to be just as happy as I am. You're both going to be wonderful.”

Emma hid her own tears in her mother's embrace. _Damn hormones._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Killian winced as the door slammed behind him. He had hoped not to wake Emma while letting himself in. She had been extremely irritable of late, and he would have done anything to put off her wrath until the morning.

Especially since he had missed dinner. She'd made him promise to come home on time that night. Apparently she had planned some fancy dinner date for the pair of them and he had been looking forward to it, immensely. It had been some time since they'd sat down to a proper meal together, being co-sheriffs kept them surprisingly busy. For such a small town, Storybrook had no shortage of metaphorical fires to put out.

That was why he had been so very annoyed when he'd been waylaid by Doctor Hopper on his way home. Apparently Pongo had gone missing, vanished. After three hours of searching, he had eventually found the wayward Dalmatian shacked up with a frisky little Labradoodle behind Marco's workshop.

_At least someone's getting lucky tonight, eh mate?_ he'd thought to himself bitterly as he returned the old dog to his owner.

Exhausted, Killian shed his leather jacket and threw himself down onto the sofa, kicking off his boots as he did so.

“So, you finally decided to show up?”

He closed his eyes tiredly. He'd _really_ hoped that she would be asleep when he got home.

“I'm sorry love, I was on my way home, I really was. It was Archie, he-”

“You promised.” She cut in angrily, her voice heavy with accusation.

“I know I did, but you know what it's like. I tried my best to get here on time, you must know that.”

Emma crossed her arms and glared at him dangerously. _Gods, why did he find that look so bloody attractive?_

“Here's what I know,” she snapped, voice dripping with ice. “I know that you made a promise, and you broke it. I know that I never see you anymore. I know that you've been avoiding me and sneaking around-”

“Now wait a bloody minute Swan!” Killian protested, rising to his feet indignantly. “I haven't been 'sneaking around'. I've been walking on eggshells. You're the one who's been stomping around like a bear with a sore arse for weeks now. So excuse me if I don't feel like rushing home every night to get an earful from my previously loving wife.”

He knew he'd made a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Her face was slowly turning red, screwing up tight as she stubbornly refused to let the tears fall.

_Tears?_ Killian's stomach clenched guiltily. Emma _never_ cried.

He sighed again. “Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“Well, Why don't _you_ try puking your guts up every morning, crying because you put your shoes on the wrong feet and falling asleep at your desk every five minutes. See how pleasant _you'd_ feel like being. My boobs hurt, I can't stop peeing, and just the smell of bacon makes me feel nauseous. Which, by the way, is pretty much all they serve at Granny's...”

Killian stared at his wife in confusion as she continued to rant. That was quite the list of symptoms. Was she suffering from some sort of affliction. Should he call Doctor Whale?

“...and Mom keeps telling me that this is all normal, but I _swear_ I wasn't this miserable when I was pregnant with Henry.”

She froze, eyes comically wide as she realised what she had just said.

Killian's breath caught in his throat. _Pregnant._

“Did you just say pregnant?”

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes apprehensive as they met his.

“We're going to have a baby?” His voice was thick with emotion. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky. After all he'd done, all the pain and misery he'd caused, he'd never dared to dream he'd be deserving of anything more than he already had. Emma was more than enough of a happy ending for him, and now they'd been blessed with a child as well.

Crossing the living room in two strides, he scooped his wife up into his arms and spun her around giddily as she laughed. He set her down gently, planting a hot, searing kiss on her lips.

“You have given me so much already Swan. And now this. You truly are a wonder.”

She beamed at him, stroking one finger over the rough stubble on his cheek. His piercing blue eyes

stared into hers as he lowered his head again. He kissed her sweetly this time, carefully, reverently. He traced a path of awe-filled kisses down her jaw, her collarbone, her chest. He lifted her thin camisole, continuing his journey until he reached her still perfectly flat stomach.

“Hello baby Swan. I'm your Dad, and I can't wait to meet you.”

“Baby Swan?” Emma asked with an amused smirk.

“For now,” Killian nodded. “Until we have a name.”

She grinned. “I like it.”

Her gaze softened as she stared at her husband, who was still babbling at her stomach. Her mother had been right.

This was definitely nothing like last time.


End file.
